FireX
FireX is a minecraft server created by Tobias Karlsson, alias FireTobbe, in 2011 before the days of MTC. The game started as a Vanilla beta-minecraft server. After Bill became an admin, some basic plugins where implemented. These plugins were all just basic plugins, for example to prevent creepers from grieving and to protect chests. Prominent players on this server were Milo Grillo, Ruben Jacobs and Lorenzo van der Weerden. In Game History FireX has a great and rich history The pre-alpha FireX was one of the few hundred Minecraft servers being hosted during the pre-alpha versions of Minecraft. It was relatively large and well-organised and consisted of a huge lobby connecting many worlds that could be played in. It was hosted by Tobias Karlsson supported by Bill. Notable characters in this world were Tobias, Bill, Ruben and Eythor. The beta After the pre-alpha Tobias Karlsson moved on to newer versions of Minecraft, starting with the Minecraft beta. These servers were hosted in huge survival worlds being controlled by Tobias karlsson supported by Bill. The Great Cube In the early days of FireX, Milo, Lorenzo and Ruben decided to build a gigantic stone cube. The sizes were 64x64x64. The cube would be empty and inside a city would be build. 23816 stone blocks were needed to build such a cube. As a challenge, they wanted to melt all the cobble stone simultaneously into stone. Bare in mind enchantments and hoppers did not exist, meaning the process could barely be sped up by automation or boosts. The cube would be built over a lake. Due to the great grief, the cube was never built. Great Yellow Dildo Tower During the construction of the great cube, members of the server also build their own buildings. One of these buildings was a big, sandstone tower by Fabio D'Elfant. It's purpose was to be a hotel, but it just looked like one big dildo pointing to the heavens. It was however ridiculously ugly. It polluted the horizon and was simply hated by most members. During one mysterious night, two thieves stormed the building, replaced all possessions in a secret underwater vault and filled the building with dynamite. The dynamite was ignited and the building exploded. It left a crater in the ground. The mysterious thieves filled the crater with water and embellished it. Where once stood a great dildo, now lays a nice little park. A sign once placed in the middle, on an island, stating "Fabio's dildo tower". Since that event, it's been an MTC tradition to build a small little park near a settlement on every survival minecraft server they enter. In this park, a similar sign is placed. The Great Grief Onyx vs Harvest FireX2 After the great success of the first FireX beta, Tobias decided to give the hosting of a server a second chance and started a second FireX beta. Giant Hole Quickly after starting the server Milo Grillo and Ruben Jacobs joined. Due to a combination of creativism and autism they decided to work together on digging a huge hole in the ground. They were determined not to stop this quarry job until they reached the very bottom of the world. After about two weeks of digging Milo Grillo and Ruben Jacobs decided to start a town down this hole, even though it was highly inefficient and caused many problems such as lack of sunlight and physical isolation from the rest of the world due to being far underground. Even though the two autists recognised these problems they didn't stop working hard on building a community. No one ended up truly living in their hole and they ended up simply blowing it up with dynamite. Nuclear Reactor Due to being a control freak, Bill decided that at the start of this new FireX beta server he would dedicate his time to build a 'nuclear reactor'. This nuclear reactor truly consisted of an impressive factory with plenty of visual scenery to make it seem industrial. Though essentially all it was was a redstone torch extended by redstone lines that would in Bill's view cross the entire server's lands to power all the towns. Though there was a flaw in Bill's design: the redstone torch was surrounded by dynamite. Lorenzo quickly recognised this and blew up the reactor on multiple occassions resulting in him being banned from the server. Staff There was a small staff. Originally this consisted of only Tobi and Bill. In FireX2, Milo became a Moderator and in the 0.30 server, Ruben became a Moderator as well.Category:Gaming Category:History